My sister?
by C-SkyBird-x3
Summary: They had an awkward silence for a second, until Penelope opens her mouth "So, wh-". Peyton cut her off. "I'm your sister". M/G and others
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi ^^'**_

_**Here, my new story :3**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Penelope Garcia was eighteen when her parents died, well not really, her stepfather and her mother died in a car accident. She's never saw her biological father, he left her mother when her fourth brother was two years old and when she was one month pregnant, when her mother was eigth month pregnant with her, her mother Korine Garcia was married to Julio Garcia, his stepfather. Yeah, it's really fast to get married when they have been dating for six months, her mother met Julio two month after her father left, and they were really in love.

And now she's here. Here in a bullpen filled of F.B.I. agents. Here in her office, talking to an agent but he's also her best friend, her hero, her hot stuff and he's the _one_.

She fell in love with him.

Since she refused the marriage proposal from Kevin, she spends more time with Derek, and she really love that. She knew that Kevin was not for her, the last time she kissed him proves it, she's just stay at Rossi's place to talk about what happend and her feeling for Derek. Everyone knows they are in love, but that night everything everyone said about them made sense, Rossi has promised not to tell anyone.

She's in love with her bestfriend

A tall blond man very familiar enters the building with a young girl beside him,"Excuse me," The latter said quickly, JJ turne to see a fourteen years old girl with a tall blonde sexy guy,which should be between forty and forty-five years, beside the brunette."Hi" the young girl said smilling.

JJ said as she rises"Hi, can I help you?" She look at the guy.

The brunette look at him then at JJ "Yeah," she look at the blond guy, he nod slowly, she nod quickly and look at the woman, who was waiting for her to speak again. She close her eyes and takes a deep breath and look at JJ as she spoke again "I'm Peyton Skyler, and that's my brother, P.J. We..I...Can you please tell me where is Penelope Garcia?" As she said the name she look at the floor.

"Yeah, follow me" She said and turn to walk them to Garcia, she turn her head and see Rossi and Blake looking at the blond and brunette next to her. She then look at the teenage girl. "Can I ask why do you want to see Gar- our Tech Analyste?"

The brunette look at JJ then she quickly look in front of her. "Personal thing" She said dryly.

"Peyton!" The blond guy said looking down at the teenage girl.

"Okay," Peyton look at JJ "I'm sorry. It's just... personal" JJ smile and nod. The brunette look at her brother "Happy?"

"Yeah, now look in front." She did what he said.

Some walking after they arrived at Penelope's door, JJ turn to them and says "Here, that's her office" She knock at the door and said "Penelope there someone for you!"

"I'm coming!" A man's voice is heard.

JJ turn and see them a little lost "That's Agent Morgan. You two look really familiar" Then the door open to see a smiling and happy Morgan.

"Whow" Peyton says, looking at him. _Sexy Agent Morgan! He's so hot!_ She thought to herself.

"Whow, yourself Pretty Girl." Derek says and look at P.J. "Hi! I'm Derek Morgan"

"Hi, P.J. G... P.J. and the pretty girl here who's gonna stop drooling, is Peyton"

Seeing that she blush, Derek says "That's okay, everyday someone blushing for thinking about me. And that person is you Miss Garcia!" He look at Penelope. "Right Baby?"

PJ is lowered until just Peyton can hear 'Baby?' She look at him 'And you ask me?' He look at her 'Sorry' and rises.

"Yeah, yeah, Big Boy!" She said as she rises and slap him gently on his arm. "Now go!" She push him gently. "Thanks Jayje" JJ nod and walk away.

"Ouch, that hurt, woman" Derek says as he put both of his hands on is heart.

"Owww poor baby" She look at him "Sorry babe," She give him a quick kiss on is cheek. "now go" He smille and go away. "Hel- PJ?"

"Babe?" the brunette says. "Your is gir-"

"NO!" she look at the young girl. "His my bestfriend" she look at PJ then quickly at Peyton. "Who are you?" She look at PJ "Who is she? And why are you here?"

"Can we talk in privat?" PJ asked.

"Yeah," still looking at him "yeah, come in" she said to them.

"Thanks" He said and look at Peyton "stop looking at her and walk.

"But... I love your hair!" She said with a big smile "Also your clothes" She said and walk to Pen's office and think _I see why the Black sexy agent was happy, she sexy! And Oh my god her bestfriend is a Sexy Agent!_ She look at the office _Oh shut up, you have a boyfriend! _Peyton thought.

Penelope shut the door and walk towards them "So, why are you here?" She said

"Why? Why can't a _brother_ can't see _hi_s sister? And why do you left _us_?"PJ says dryly.

"PJ!" Penelope said "Stop talking!" She look at Peyton "Please, you talk. Who are you and why you two are here?" PJ open is mouth but Garcia stop him. "Hush, I left the house wene I was eighteen and now i'm thirty-five, but I still know you, so don't says anything supide!" she look at the teenager "Go ahead, sweetie"

Peyton look at PJ then at Penelope "I'm Peyton Skyler, I'm fourteen," She said

"Well, hello Peyton" She said smiling.

Peyton smile, then she stop smiling and look at her eyes "We have the same eyes, you know?"

"No, but thanks for saying, I love _our_ eyes don't you?" she watch Peyton nod "Hazel eyes" She gives her a wink.

And Peyton smile "We also have the same lips" she said touching her own mouth. "I love the colors of your lipstick...Purple huh." She said and give her a awkward smile.

"Yeah, you too, with light pink lipstick" She said happily.

They had an awkward silence for a second, until Penelope opens her mouth "So, wh-" Peyton cut her off.

"I'm your sister"


	2. Chapter 2

_And Peyton smile "We also have the same lips" she said touching her own mouth. "I love the colors of your lipstick...Purple huh." She said and give her a awkward smile._

_"Yeah, you too, with light pink lipstick" She said happily._

_They had an awkward silence for a second, until Penelope opens her mouth "So, wh-" Peyton cut her off._

_"I'm your sister" Peyton said quickly._

Garcia smile "Your what?"

"Pen-"

"I'm your sister, you know, blood sister" Peyton said, rising up the sleeve of her jacket to show the veins in her wrist.

"Are you kidding me?" She said at the two in front of her. "If you are, that's not funny!"

"Yeah, i'm not your sister! Ahahah that's funny!" Peyton said a little angrily. "Who joke with this stuff? Apparently _us_!"

"Peyton, be careful" PJ said with a soft tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Penelope looks at Peyton, _she's not like me. _She thought to her self. She doesn't dress like her, she doesn't wear colorful colors, just: pink Vans with a black jeans and a white top, that shows off her curves, with a summer jacket. She's a little taller, not too thin nor too fat just a little round, and her hair. _Her hair. _Penelope thought. She's pretty with her long brown hair falling over her shoulders, you would think that they are black as her hair is so dark, and her skin is more tanned than Penelope, her nose is almost like Pen's but a little smaller and fin, but they have the same eyes and the same lips.

Penelope look at her brother, "PJ?" tears formed in her eyes.

"She right Penelope, she _our _halfsister, she's... she is dad daughter" PJ said looking at the tears fell on her cheek "Please, Penelope, please stop crying" He move his right hand of Peyton's shoulders to wipe the tears on Pen's cheek. "Penel-"

"Don't touch me!" She step back "I...I..I can't belive that! I...I...You," Tears fell as she talk. "Dad is died" she sais softly.

"Pen" He said softly, taking a few step towards Penelope. "Our really dad is still a life, but is in coma"

"My dad died in a car accident!" She yell

"P-"

"With mom" she whispered

"Please, let me talk"

"No, you said enough" PJ touch her arm "PJ! Step back!" She yell at him as she moves the hand of her brother quickly.

"Okay, okay" He step back. "Be cool"

She looks at him with the tears on her cheeks becomes almost black with her makeup "Be cool? C...cool?!" She said raising the tone of her voice, "Ho... How can I be cool?! I...You..." she move closer to the older man "You came here, _here_..." She said the last word stronger, then closed her eyes and opened them again quickly as she swallowed before she spoke again "You came here wit...with _her_, to tell me that she's my fourteen years old sister, _my sister_, that...that I never saw nor heard, and you want me to be cool?!" She said with anger as she cry while showing the teenager who watched them with tears in her eyes."And..and dad" She whispered "...Dad died in a car accident" She look at his eyes a moment then step back and says "I..I gotta go" she says softly as she look at them and wipe a few tears.

She turn to where her bag were and grab it quickly and goes towards the door and stood there a moment as she turn her head, and saw PJ holding Peyton who was looking at her crying. Penelope turn and live her office, crying and running away to the elevator.

The team was sitting in the conference room laughing at some thing Reid said, "No but rea.." Reid stop talk and look at the window.

"Reid?" JJ said looking at the window as Spencer "Why she's runing?"

"Who?" Derek stood up and do the same thing as the other two. Seeing her pressing the button elevator, he walk to her. He look at her walk in the elevator and turn seeing her cry, he begins to run and yell "Penelope!" She look at him then turn quickly to the wall of the elevator to not let him see that she was criyng.

When she heard the elevator's door close, she gets carried away with tears to what her brother had told, "_our halfsister_"she whispered.

Before she can realize, she felt someone's arms wrap around her, hugging her and heard "BabyGirl," Her heart beats a bit stronger as she hears his voice "what's happend?" He kiss her forehead before turning her to him, "why are you criyng?" She look down "Garcia?" He look at her with his two fingers on her chin, he lift up her head and said "Penelope," He said softly "hey, baby what's wrong?"

She look at him a few seconds, then puts her head on his strong chest and hugged him strongly. He could barely breathe, but he didn't care, he put his arms around her and squeeze her, letting her cry on his t-shirt. "Can...Can you drive me home?" he heard Penelope says. "Because I don't think I could drive" she said laughing a little.

Derek look down at her and smile "Anything for you, sweetheart" He kiss her foreheard again.

"Thanks" she sniffed, she feels more calm in his arms as he held her tightly against him, the door open to the parking and they walk to his car. He opens the door to the passenger side for her "Ow, so sweet" She sniffed again and entered in the car and he close the door behind her.

He opens the door on his side and the farm after being entered to the car and said "When we arrive at your place, you little missy, are going to tell me why you are crying." He smiled as she nodded, he put his hand on hers and felt his heart batted hard against his chest as she took his hand in hers with a small smile on her lips. God he love her smile. "I love you" He said, getting closer to her and puts his lips to her forehead and looked back to her eyes.

"I love you too" she said back, _with all my heart_, she said in her head, he smile and started the car and drive to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for being so long :/ It's difficult with homework and others things. I hate school, but it's for my own good :D **_

_**So here we go :D**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

* * *

The team look at the door as someone knock "Come in" Hotch said.

PJ entered first then Peyton was behind him not really looking very well "Um, Hello, ...I heard that Penelope is in your team and that your her..um... _family_," PJ said.

"Well, yes" Hotch says "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, and this is Agent David Rossi," He said pointing Dave and did the same thing with the other"Agent Jenifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Agent Alex Blake" The all said 'hi' at them.

"Sorry, for not telling you who I was, but I was just... just looking at you, you two look really familiar" JJ said looking really sorry.

"It's okay" PJ smiled and said "Well, I think that I have to tell you who I am," He look at the teenager "This is Peyton Skyler and I'm PJ," looking at them he said "...I'm Peter Joshua Garcia" His smile disappears as he saw all the agents shocked "Yes, I'm Penelope's big brother" He look at Peyton and see her shaked her head 'No' she whispered, he nod and look at the agents. "We are here to tell her some news, but as you all see she run away, leaving us in her office"

No one knew what to say.

"I'm so sorry" JJ says breaking the awkward silent.

"Don't be" The blonde guy said "Your not the one who left us in her office or seventeen years ago"

Here we go, another awkward silent.

"So... you.." JJ start but was stop by PJ.

"It's okay, i'm fine and" He look at Peyton

"I..i'm fine" she said with a fake smile.

PJ nod and look at JJ "We...we better get back to the hotel now, tomorrow we'll..."

Peyton cut him off "just stay at the hotel because I don't really want to... I just want to stay in my bed and sleep"

"Peyton.." PJ said softly looking at her.

"Bye" The teenage said at the agent and left the room.

"Who she is?" Reid said as Peyton left, and everyone look at him "I mean, you're Penelope's brother, but her who she is?"

PJ look at the door a seconde then at the young agent "Cousin" he said quickly "She's our cousin"

"Oh okay," Reid said "Well good bye"

"Yeah, good Bye" He look at them "Se...See you soon" He said quickly and left the room.

They all look surprice

"I think that... That's bad news" Rossi broke the silence.

* * *

"Peyton!" PJ said as he goes towards her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She said not look at him

"Really? Tomorrow we return here, and..."

"No!" she turn to him.

"Why?" As she didn't answer, he puts his hand on her cheek and said, "Sky, she's just ...well, she's just angry that we didn't tell her for you"

"She don't like me" She look at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, no," He hug her gently "sweetheart no, that's not true"

Peyton look up at him "Yes it's true" she whispered.

"Sky..." She push him away and walk to the elevator. "Peyton" He walk to her.

* * *

"Go take a shower then you will tell me what's wrong, okay?" Derek close the door and walk in the living room.

"Okay, Capitain" She giggling

"I'll make coffee" He said as she walk to the bathroom.

"Yeah okay, Just...just make good coffee not..." He heard her said.

"Yeah, yeah a get it, you don't like my coffee"

"I didn't say that, but yeah your right" He laugh and heard the water flowing from the shower. He sighed.

Thirty minutes and a few seconds later, she leaves the bathroom with her hair dried and goes in her bedroom, she open the door and saw Derek, who look like a baby, sleeping on her bed with two coffee on the nightstand. She couldn't help but just stand there and look at him, he's so beautiful, his eyes closed, his hands under his head and his shoes, Aww he doesn't forget, she thought and smile. She always tell him to remove his shoes when he goes on a bed especially hers. She shakes her head and look down, she then realised that she was still in a towel and that Derek was in her bed, _Great just great why did he fell asleep IN MY BED while I was showering? Damn Derek!_ She thought. _He's so cute._

She walk up at him, and shake h'is arm "Derek, Derek wake up." She hears some small noise from Derek 'Mmmh fmmh ' and she giggling. "Derek, wake up..." She look at the two coffee on her nightstand then at Derek "If you don't wake up now" She took one of the coffee "I'll throw you your hot coffee"

Morgan opens his eyes to the coffee then at her "You wouldn't do that" She nod.

Penelope giggling as Derek stood up quickly "Your coffee is cold" She hands him the coffee and laugh a little. "Go warm them, I've to put my pj's" He got up and take the coffee in her hand.

He look at her and said "Why? Why pyjamas? I love what you wear" He smiled brightly."Stay like this"

"I don't think so" She hand him the other coffee "Go, and close the door" He take the other coffee.

"Okay" Derek left her bedroom and closer her door.

She sighed and goe to her closet. Five minute later, she heard Derek said "Babe, can you please open the door" She got up and open the door "Hey," Derek put the coffe down the nightstand and grab her into his arms "Hush" He said softly "Pen... Tell me what's wrong" She look at him and he wiped away a few tears on her cheek.

She sniffed "You remember the men, the blonde guy?"

"Yes...If he hurt you..."

"No! Derek, no" She sit in her bed "Well, not physically"

He sit next to her "What?"

"He's...He's my brother" Penelope look down to her feet "He's..."

"Pen?" Derek take her hands on his and squeezed it.

"You know the best is that the teenage who was with him is my sister" She look at him and laugh a little.

"Your what?"

"Yeah, I know...It's my halfsister...surprise" Derek hug her.

"Baby..."

"It's okay Derek" And she begin to cry on his chest.

"Let it out" With his hand on her back that moves up and down, he kiss her hair who smell like strawberry.

"I've a..a sister tha...that I..I've never saw or...or..or heard, but my..my brothers knew and..and didn't tells me!"

"Do..Do they know where you live?" Derek asked softly.

"Ye..Yeah, I think so...Yes, I sent them letters years ago" She sniffed "I started to sent them letters when I started to work for the BAU" She look at him "I stoped sent letters..um...three years ago" She cry again "They..they didn't send me back, not even a letter, nothing, nada" Penelope said angrily.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't...don't be"

He stand up and said "Stand up" and she did. He pulls her blanket and goes into the bed "Come" he says with is hands in front of her.

"Derek.."

"Just come" she saw a small simle across his lips "Baby.." She gets on the bed next to Derek and goes comfortably against him and he put the blanket over them before putting his arm around her and put her closer to him.

She snuged her head into his warm neck and said "Thank you"

"Anything for you, Penelope" he kiss her hair "Anything..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry to be long, but I had the flu for a couple of weeks, so I had to catch up to my courses for school :D Now I am healed! :D**_

_**Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

They were there, in her bed asleep. With her in his left side, her head resting on his strong chest, her left hand on his belly, her legs wrapped with his and him, his right hand under his head who is resting on one of her pillow and his left arm around her.

As the blonde on his left side snug more next to him and do a soft moan, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her snug more and more to him. He kiss her hair,_ Mmmh strawberry_, he think. She did smell strawberry, sweet strawberry, _oh and her cheek_, soft really soft cheeks. He close his eyes for a seconde before he heard her voice.

"Morning, sweet cheek" She was looking up at him, her head up.

He look down at her, and saw her smile brightly, "Hey" He said softly, she kissed his cheek. "You know, it's not me who have to be called 'sweet cheek' " Derek caress her cheek and smiled. She smiled back "How are you?" He asked.

"Better" Penelope says as she put her head back down to his chest and hug him tight. "Much better" She whispered.

He smile and start to play with her hair, a few seconde later he heard her says "Thank you"

"For what?"

Pen look at him with her head still on his chest "For staying with me,...for being here with me, for making me smile, for... for everything" He smiled and took her hand in his, he look at them before pull her hand to his lips and place a soft kiss on it. "For doing this" she smiled and pull her head up. Still looking at their hands, he placed his fingers between hers.

Derek didn't know what he was doing, he can hear her, he do but was too busy with their hands. His heart beat faster and faster, he wanted to do that and he did, his fingers betwen hers, closing their hands. He didn't know what she was thinking of right now, if she did agreed that move. So he lift his head to hers and see her still looking at it, he could tell that she agreed it now, she was smiling at it. A big bright beautiful smile on her lips. He smiled too, his heart still beating faster, now he couldn't stop staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her sweet kissable lips. Just kiss her. A sweet, soft, warm kiss. _Don't kiss her! ...But... Just don't! She's vulnerable... her brother just tell her she has a sister and you wants to add you as a problem? I don't thinks so... _A little voice whispering in his head.

He placed his free hand in her blonde hair, brush it until she finally look at him "You're welcome Baby Girl" _Damn, she's so cute! So.. kiss her, no...ye-no! Damn it! Just kiss her already! _Slowly approaching his head of hers. His heart was beating so hard he could believes it will be out of his chest! Slowly, really slowly he moved his hand from her blond hair to her cheek.

She was looking at him surpise, did he's gonna kiss her? Why did she's not moving? Why is she smiling? God! So many questions in her head with her heart beating faster. Derek pull her head closer to his, he could feel her breathing against his left cheek "Derek..." Was all he heard before her alarm ring. _Shit!_ 7h00 AM. He smile and shut the alarm.

"I...I should take a shower" He just give her a small smile then rush to the bathroom.

Not moving a muscle, just her jaw who goes up and down. _Is Derek Morgan went to kiss me? This is a dream? Please no..._

* * *

"Peyton" Her brother shake her shoulder "Peyton wake up! It's seven in the morning."

She moan"Move. School is over. So get out of here!" She point her door with her head still under her pillow.

"Nope." He took a step back of her bed and crosses his arms.

"You say what?" She pull her head out of the pillow.

"Palmer called, asking if Penelope was okay... and if she slapped you"

"Slapped me?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah... when we were young she was always beating us for no reason"

Peyton giggling "No reason, huh?"

PJ rolled his eyes and his phone ring "All get that. You, get dressed" He reach his cell in his pocket and walk to the door.

"Why? I won't go no where."

"Oh, yes. We're going to talk to Pen" With that he walk out of the bedroom.

"But... I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER!" She yell out. When a didn't answer she get up "Stupid..." she muttered.

_Out of the bedroom_

_"PJ is she okay?"_ a voice came out of his cell.

"Who? Pen or Peyton?" PJ laid his back to the wall.

_"Both..." _The male voice said.

"Not really happy..." he said with a small voice.

_"I knew it PJ, she should not be with you, out there" _Say the voice calmly.

"Perry.." Warned PJ. "How is dad?"

_"He's still in coma, nothing changed"_ His brother respond.

"Okay" He said softly "How are the others?"

_"Peers and Jamie are okay and Cory missing you..." _That give PJ a small smile. This kid missed him too, although that he's just Jamie's child, Peers' girlfrien, but he really love this kid like a nephew._ "You know that Palmer's gonna join you?"_

"Yeah, he call this morning"

_"Good"_

"Lori and the kids will be okay?"

_"Yes, they'll stay with Eve and I"_ Perry says cooly.

"Good... And how is Penny?" PJ asked

_"She as a flu, but awake... You want to talk with her?" _PJ could hear footsteps from his brother.

"Yeah..." He heard Perry talk to his eight years old daughter _'Hey, little pie, you wanna talk to Uncle PJ?' _and then he heard her voice _'YES'_

_"Hi Uncle! I miss you so much!" _she started really happy.

"Hey, sweetbaby" PJ said with a bigger smile, he know that she hated that someone call her 'Baby'.

_"I'm not a baby!"_

"Yes, you are, babycake"

_"Stop it!" _

"Okay, Penny baby" He laugh a little "How are you, angel baby?"

_"I'm sick" _she coughs a bit. _"Did you and Auntie Pey did find my other Auntie that had the same name as me?" _she said happily. She was so happy when her dad and uncles said that she has another aunt a month ago, with all the other, and really excited when they tell her that she has the same name as her aunt.

PJ signed "Yes" Was all he could say to her, he couldn't say that her aunt was so mad at them that she run away from them in her office.

_"What's happened?" the little girl said really worry._

"Nothing...nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep and give the phone to your father" PJ said sweetly.

"_Okay, love you" _She said quickly.

"Love you more" He said quickly too.

_"Hi, PJ" _A female voice came out of his cell.

"Hey, Eve. Where's Perry?"

_"In the toilet" _PJ couldn't help but laugh.

"So-sorry. Say to him that I will call later. Bye Evenetor" PJ said and laugh a little.

_"Stop the nickname!" She giggling "I will tell him, bye"_

He end the phone and yell "PEYT- Oh my gosh! You scard me!" he said, he' hand on his heart.

"Sorry for being your sister" walk up at him to slap his shoulder.

"Very funny" he shook his head "How long have you been there?"

"Not so long, Peternetor" She laugh and touch his shoulder "So funny, bro"

He give her a look "You ready?" She shook her head "Oh c'mon! You're dressed, you even makeup"

"I don't want to go" She replica "She don't like me, I don't want to see her and i'm sure that she ALSO don't want to see me!"

"Don't really care" He grab her jacket and give it to her then grab his own. He open the door and said "Will you?" He said with his hand to the open door.

She walk out of the apartement and she muttered "don't care..."


End file.
